1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional data processing apparatus, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-184106 discusses a technique of controlling time to shift to a power saving mode to extend according to a connection state to a network or a public line, and an preceding operation. Further, in a recent data processing apparatus, a data access function has been added, in which a part of a region in a data storage unit in the apparatus, e.g., a hard disk (hereinafter referred to as HDD), is opened to a user as a storage region of arbitrary data and the user can access the data from an apparatus connecting to a network.
However, the HDD and a control system used in the data storage unit require more than ten seconds to recover from a power saving mode and to allow access to the data storage unit. For enabling a user to immediately access a data storage unit whenever he/she wants, it is desired to shorten the time required for recovering from the power saving mode. Thus, for enabling the user to immediately access a data storage unit whenever he/she wants, a process control, for example, to inhibit the apparatus from shifting to the power saving mode, or to shift to the power saving mode which does not reduce a power supply to the HDD and the control system, is performed
Therefore, in such apparatus, the user can not immediately access the data storage medium whenever he/she wants to access, or for responding to a user request, even if the apparatus shifts to the power saving mode, the apparatus needs to maintain a state in which relatively high power is supplied. When a power consumption of the apparatus is reduced more, convenience of a user has been sacrificed.